Um Problema de Beijos
by FireKai
Summary: Sakura x Shaoran. Sakura e Shaoran estão a namorar, mas apesar de estarem muito apaixonados, têm um grande problema. Quando se beijam, perdem a noção de tudo o que está à sua volta. Os seus amigos vão tentar ajudá-los a superar o problema. Oneshot.


**Título: **Um Problema de Beijos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casal: **Sakura Kinomoto e Shaoran Li

**Aviso: **Card Captor Sakura e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Sakura x Shaoran. Sakura e Shaoran estão a namorar, mas apesar de estarem muito apaixonados, têm um grande problema. Quando se beijam, perdem a noção de tudo o que está à sua volta. Os seus amigos vão tentar ajudá-los a superar o problema. Oneshot.

**Um Problema de Beijos**

Tomoyo Daidouji adorava ir passear na companhia da sua grande amiga Sakura. Agora que Shaoran estava de volta a Tomoeda, ele e Sakura estavam a namorar e na maioria das vezes em que Tomoyo e Sakura saiam juntas, Shaoran acompanhava-as.

Tomoyo não ficava nada incomodada com a presença de Shaoran. Gostava bastante dele e Sakura estava feliz. O que incomodava Tomoyo era o facto de Sakura e Shaoran terem um hábito, que muitos casais tinham, mas de modo exagerado. Sakura e Shaoran ficavam a beijar-se durante imenso tempo e com tamanha intensidade que Tomoyo ficava envergonhada.

A primeira vez que isso tinha acontecido, tinha sido quando Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran e Meilin tinham ido ao centro comercial. Enquanto Tomoyo e Meilin estavam a ver montras, Sakura e Shaoran tinham ficado a falar e acabaram por se beijar.

"Olha para eles." disse Meilin, sorrindo.

Tomoyo sorriu também, ao ver os dois amigos beijaram-se. Sim, estavam realmente apaixonados um pelo outro, não havia dúvidas. Mas pouco depois, Sakura e Shaoran começaram a beijar-se tão profundamente, ficando envolvidos no beijo, que caíram os dois no chão. Porém, nem sequer se separaram, continuando a beijar-se.

"Eles caíram no chão e continuam a beijar-se..." disse Meilin, perplexa.

As pessoas iam passando e ficavam surpreendidas com a cena. Tomoyo e Meilin aproximaram-se rapidamente.

"Sakura, Shaoran, vocês estão bem?" perguntou Tomoyo, preocupada.

Mas o casal tinha ignorado Tomoyo e continuado a beijar-se, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois disso, situações semelhantes tinham acontecido.

Quando foram ao cinema, Sakura e Shaoran beijaram-se de tal maneira que caíram das cadeiras para o chão e foram a rebolar pelo chão do cinema. No refeitório da escola, eles começaram a beijar-se e acabaram por irem contra uma das mesas, lançando comida por todo o lado.

Quando foram ver um jogo de futebol, Sakura e Shaoran começaram a beijar-se e, apesar de uma bola ter voado e embatido directamente na cabeça de Shaoran, eles não tinham parado de se beijar. Noutra vez, o casal tinha ido com Tomoyo a um museu, começaram a beijar-se e caíram para cima de uma estátua, partindo-a em dois.

Sim, Tomoyo achava que os amigos tinham um problema grave. Deixavam-se envolver demais pelos beijos que trocavam. Sendo assim, Tomoyo decidiu convocar uma reunião na sua casa. Convocou Sakura, Shaoran, Meilin, Yukito e Touya.

Apesar de Tomoyo saber que Touya não gostava muito do namorado da irmã, era bom que ele estivesse presente, pois caso Sakura e Shaoran se começassem a beijar, era preciso alguém ter força suficiente para os separar.

"Porque é que nos chamaste aqui?" perguntou Sakura, curiosa.

"Temos de falar de um assunto." respondeu Tomoyo.

"E não podia ser amanhã? Eu e o Shaoran tínhamos combinado ir ao parque." disse Sakura.

"Nós temos de falar de vocês, Sakura e Shaoran." disse Tomoyo. "E do vosso problema dos beijos."

Yukito e Meilin abanaram a cabeça em concordância, enquanto Touya permanecia de braços cruzados.

"Nós não temos problema nenhum." disse Shaoran.

"Ai isso é que têm!" exclamou Meilin. "Vocês quando se começam a beijar, perdem a noção das coisas."

"Oh, isso é mentira." defendeu-se Sakura.

"Ai sim? Então deixa cá ver... começaram a beijar-se no centro comercial e caíram ao chão, mas continuaram a beijar-se. E depois rebolaram pelo chão do cinema, a beijar-se. O Shaoran levou com uma bola na cabeça quando se estavam a beijar e isso nem vos parou. E houve aquele problema do refeitório, em que vocês se beijaram e saltou comida para todo o lado. E lembram-se da estátua do museu, que vocês partiram porque se começaram a beijar e se desequilibraram?" perguntou Meilin.

"E ainda agora estavas a falar do parque, mas da última vez que lá foram, começaram a beijar-se e caíram os dois ao lago." disse Tomoyo.

"E houve aquela vez em que se começaram a beijar no comboio e quando foram a ver, já tinham passado há mais de meia hora, a estação onde deviam sair." disse Yukito.

"E daquela vez em que eu vos vi a beijar lá em casa." começou Touya. "Comecei a bater no Shaoran e ele só largou a minha irmã cinco minutos depois. Parecia que não sentia nada enquanto eu lhe estive a bater!"

Sakura e Shaoran entreolharam-se.

"Mas nós não temos problema nenhum." disse Sakura, encolhendo os ombros.

"Pois, só gostamos um do outro e... bem, deixamo-nos levar pelos beijos." disse Shaoran.

"Mas é demais! Além de ser uma vergonha, porque vocês fazem cada figura..." disse Meilin.

"Qualquer dia ainda se podem magoar ou meterem-se em graves problemas. Podiam ter-se magoado no cinema ou terem-se afogado no lago do parque. E eu é que tive de pagar a estátua do museu. Não foi nada barata!" exclamou Tomoyo.

"Ok... talvez eu e o Shaoran tenhamos um pequeno problema sobre os beijos." disse Sakura, um pouco corada. "Mas o que podemos fazer?"

"Têm de se comportar como um casal normal. Dar beijos rápidos e não se entusiasmarem tanto." disse Yukito.

"Pois. É que se vocês são assim com beijos, faço ideia quando fazem... er, vocês sabem." disse Meilin.

Sakura e Shaoran coraram imenso e Touya tossiu.

"A minha irmã não faz coisas dessas." disse Touya.

"Pois... e eu sou o coelhinho da Páscoa." disse Meilin, fazendo com que Yukito e Tomoyo se rissem.

"Acho que devem fazer uma experiência." sugeriu Tomoyo. "Vá, tentem beijar-se agora. Mas dêem um beijo rápido, ouviram?"

"Eu não quero ver isto." disse Touya, tapando os olhos. "Se vejo aquele rapaz a beijar a minha irmã outra vez, ainda o mato."

Sakura e Shaoran aproximaram-se mais e começaram a beijar-se.

"Ok, pronto, já chega." disse Tomoyo.

Mas Sakura entrelaçou os braços à volta do pescoço de Shaoran e não o largou.

"Pessoal, temos de os separar!" gritou Tomoyo.

Touya continuava com os olhos tapados e foram Yukito, Meilin e Tomoyo que, com muito esforço, conseguiram separar Sakura de Shaoran.

"Er... deixámo-nos levar pelo beijo outra vez..." disse Sakura, embaraçada.

"Vocês precisam de ajuda especializada." disse Tomoyo.

"Há alguém que trate de problemas com beijos?" perguntou Meilin, confusa.

"Que eu saiba, não. Mas devem ir a um psicólogo ou assim. Touya, podes tirar as mãos dos olhos. Eles já não se estão a beijar."

Touya tirou as mãos dos olhos e olhou, zangado, para Shaoran.

"A culpa da minha irmã ser uma maníaca de beijos, é tua." acusou ele.

"Minha? Ora, não é nada!" defendeu-se Shaoran.

"Proponho que tentemos mais uma vez." disse Yukito. "Mas desta vez vamos estar ao lado da Sakura e do Shaoran e mal eles dêem o beijo, separamo-los logo."

O grupo assentiu. Sakura e Shaoran deram um beijo e um segundo depois, estavam a ser puxado pelos outros, separando-os.

"Deve ter sido o beijo mais rápido de sempre." disse Sakura.

"Mas conseguimos." disse Shaoran, sorrindo.

"Conseguiram com a nossa ajuda." corrigiu Meilin. "Vamos tentar mais algumas vezes."

Vinte e sete tentativas depois, Sakura e Shaoran já se conseguiam beijar durante algum tempo, mas sem perderem a noção do que se passava à sua volta.

"Conseguiram!" exclamou Tomoyo, sorrindo.

"Sim, graças a vocês." disse Shaoran. "Obrigado."

"Bem, o nosso trabalho aqui está feito." disse Yukito. "Vamos?"

Touya acenou afirmativamente e os dois foram embora.

"Nós ainda temos tempo de ir ao parque." disse Sakura.

"Posso ir com vocês?" perguntou Meilin.

"Hum, está bem." respondeu Sakura. "Tomoyo, vemo-nos amanhã."

"Está bem. Adeus." disse Tomoyo, vendo os seus três amigos irem embora.

Tomoyo suspirou. Finalmente Sakura e Shaoran tinham conseguido ultrapassar o problema dos beijos. Sorrindo, Tomoyo foi para o seu quarto, treinar a voz numa nova canção. Trinta minutos depois, o seu telemóvel tocou. Era Meilin.

"Meilin, o que se passa?" perguntou Tomoyo.

"O Shaoran e a Sakura tiveram uma recaída." respondeu Meilin. "E caíram outra vez ao lago."

Suspirando novamente, Tomoyo pousou o telemóvel. Afinal, ainda havia trabalho para fazer.


End file.
